


Bucket

by morethanwords



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 06:36:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12906237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morethanwords/pseuds/morethanwords
Summary: Day twoKurt meets his new neighbour





	Bucket

Kurt’s dad had told him someone new had moved in next door, but so far he had only seen his new neighbour from a distance. He’d liked what he’d seen.. but he was reserving his judgment for when he actually met the guy. He’d learned long ago that you couldn’t go by appearances. 

He wasn’t expecting to meet the man when he was extremely dressed down one Saturday morning.. planning to have a lazy Saturday doing chores and generally lounging about. Blaine, however didn’t seem to worried about Kurt’s fashion choices when he knocked on Kurt’s door.

Despite looking harassed and flustered, he was by far the most beautiful man Kurt had ever seen. Small, but perfectly formed, with a magical smile and gorgeous curly hair. Kurt didn’t have time to think of any more adjectives before the man spoke.

“Um. Hi. Blaine Anderson. Your new neighbour.” He held out his hand to shake hands with Kurt, which Kurt reciprocated.. loving the man’s firm grip on his own hand. Was he dreaming? Only gorgeous guys like this didn’t normally come knocking on his door.. or even normally come anywhere near him if truth be told.

“Kurt.. Hummel,” Kurt squeaked.. trying to get his voice under control.

“Look, I’m so sorry.. I have a bit of an urgent situation going on in my house. You wouldn’t happen to have a bucket would you?” Blaine rushed. “I’ve got a water leak in the kitchen.. one of the pipes has split or something.. and I’ve got towels.. but I think I need something more. I’ve tried turning off the water, or at least I think I have, but it’s still coming out.”

“Oh.. I think in the garage. I’ll go and look.”

“Sorry again.. but I need to get back. If I leave my door open.. could you?”

“Oh.. bring it in.. sure. You go ahead.”

************

Kurt grabbed two buckets from the garage and at the last minute, a pile of old towels that were sitting in the corner. He gathered his keys and phone.. locking the door behind him.. running next door.

He found Blaine sitting on a wet kitchen floor, holding tightly onto a towel wrapped around a pipe under the kitchen sink. “Oh thank goodness,” Blaine sighed gratefully when he spotted Kurt.

Together they managed to sit a bucket under the leaky pipe and Blaine sat back in relief. “I’ve called an emergency plumber who should be here soon. I’m the least practical person as far as things like this go. Thank you so much Kurt. I’m just sorry our introduction had to be like this.”

Kurt didn’t know if Blaine was gay or not, but he had an inexplicable urge to get to know his new neighbour a little better. He settled down on Blaine’s kitchen floor, resting his back against the kitchen cupboards. “I’ll stay in case you need any further help, changing the bucket over or something.. although I think the flow of water is getting a bit lighter. Maybe it’s stopping.” 

“Oh. Thank you, but I’ve already taken up enough of your time. You must have better things to be doing on your weekend,” Blaine smiled.. looking at Kurt a little curiously.

“Not really,” Kurt shrugged. “I could at least keep you company..”

“Well, that would be nice. I don’t know anyone in the area yet.. so it’ll be great to have at least one friend. I promise I’m not usually this incompetent.. “

“These things happen,” Kurt smiled. “You seem pretty young to be owning a house like this. When my dad said a guy had bought this house, I was assuming someone a little older.”

Blaine nodded. “My grandfather left me money when he died.. and I’ve just moved here to start my new job.. my first job. It seemed like property would be a good investment.”

“Wow. Where are you working?” Kurt hadn’t realised Blaine was ‘that’ young.

“I’ve just qualified as a teacher.. and have a post in a local school,” Blaine explained.

“Oh my god, it’s not McKinley High is it?” It’d be just Kurt’s luck to find someone to crush on who’d be off limits because he was one of his teachers.

Blaine laughed softly. “Don’t worry. I’m teaching at Riverside Elementary School. Don’t think I could cope with teenagers.”

Kurt’s heart softened. Young kids would love a teacher like Blaine.. he seemed so friendly and enthusiastic… the sort of guy who wouldn’t struggle to make friends the way Kurt did. The sort of friend that Kurt was in need of.

Just then, the plumber arrived.. and Blaine looked more than happy to leave his water problem to a professional. “As soon as he’s finished, I’m ordering pizza,” Blaine told him. “I’m starving. Come and join me if you’re not busy. We can carry on our conversation.”

Kurt didn’t need to be asked twice. His dad was away for the weekend and getting to know Blaine was already top of his ’to do’ list.

********

For the next two weeks, Kurt devoted his summer break to helping Blaine settle into Lima. He could virtually turn his hand to anything… interior design.. helping to choose practical, yet stylish, outfits for teaching small children in.. tours of the local area. Blaine could want for nothing. They became firm friends. Close friends. Kurt had never been so happy. Best summer ever.

The only thing eluding Kurt was that he still hadn’t managed to ask Blaine if he was gay. Sometimes he felt it was obvious that Blaine was into guys.. but then he was such a tactile person with everyone.. and he was scared he was reading the signs wrong. Then, on the other hand, Kurt had seen plenty of girls swooning after meeting Blaine.. he was just a natural flirt. Kurt was happy to be Blaine’s friend.. but as time went on he just ’needed’ to know.

They were making a simple pasta dish in Blaine’s kitchen.. and Kurt had already decided that today was the day he was going to broach the topic. He was happy for them to just be friends if that’s how it had to be. Blaine had to know Kurt was gay.. he was unable to hide it.. and he’d never given Kurt any sign that he was interested in him in that way. Of course he could just be the perfect gentleman.. or he could be ’straight’.

Kurt stood, chopping vegetables like his life depended on it.. mulling over just how he was going to ask. He knew he was being unusually quiet, but he didn’t want to mess up the best friendship he’d had in a long, long time.

He heard Blaine chuckle softly. “I can hear you thinking, you know. What’s up?”

Oh. “Um…” Kurt stuttered. Just how did you ask a friend if they preferred boys.. or girls.. or both.. or none of the above. Kurt felt dizzy with his own stupidity.

“Kurt,” Blaine said kindly, “you can ask me anything. I promise. We may not have known each other long, but I think you know me well enough to know I mean what I say.”

Kurt’s face was flushed as he looked up at Blaine.. to be met with nothing but kindness in the other man’s face. “Um.. sorry.. I was wondering..” He swallowed. “Are you.. um.. do you date.. anyone?” God someone should shoot him now.

“I do. I have done. Any other questions?” Blaine smiled.. enjoying Kurt’s discomfort (the bastard).

“I’m gay..” Kurt blurted. “I..”

“I know,” Blaine told him. “Come here..”

Kurt took the few steps to close the gap between them. All thoughts of dinner forgotten as his heart felt like it was beating out of his chest. His breath was shaky as Blaine slipped a hand around the back of Kurt’s neck with gentle fingers.. resting his forehead against Kurt’s. “I’m gay too, you gorgeous boy,” he whispered, putting Kurt out of his agony… before pressing his lips against Kurt’s in a soft and gentle kiss.

Kurt’s body was on fire as he flung his arms around Blaine’s neck. “Thank god,” he grinned. He’d dated before, but he’d never felt like Blaine had made him feel with that one simple kiss. He was rewarded with another kiss, this time long and lingering… which had him curling his toes into the floor. He was such a lightweight.. and he didn’t care.

********

Over their pasta meal, they discussed how they should maybe take things slow. There was no rush after all. In fact they might even keep their relationship under wraps for a while. Burt would be far stricter with Kurt if he knew.

They fed each other dessert, discussing how compatible they were.. and what were the chances of Blaine being Kurt’s next door neighbour and them being so right for each other. They laughed at how when everyone asked how they met, way into the future someday, they’d be able to say they met all because of a bucket. Who said romance was dead? 

Kurt had forgotten how much delicious creamy cheesecake turned him on. There’d been many times it’d been a substitute boyfriend.. almost. Luckily, Blaine felt much the same about cheesecake as Kurt. If that didn’t seal the deal, nothing would.

Blame it on the cheesecake, but less than an hour later they found themselves naked in Blaine’s big soft bed, laughing and rolling around playfully, until their erections slotted side by side… and their laughter abruptly turned to gasps and moans of pleasure, both of them singing out each others name as they came. 

Round two.. and Kurt had Blaine bent over the back of the couch, slipping inside him with renewed vigour, causing them both to cry out. It felt so good… too good. Kurt never wanted this to end.

“What happened to us going slow?” Blaine groaned. “Not that I’m complaining.”

“Blaine. I’ve wanted to do this since you knocked on my door to borrow a stupid bucket. You’re lucky I didn’t jump your bones right there and then. I’ve waited two whole weeks for this. That’s slow enough for me!”

Blaine may be older, but he already had good measure of who was in charge here.. and he couldn’t be happier.


End file.
